Amy
Amy, labeled The Head Cheerleader, was a contestant on and the main antagonist of Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Laulima tribe. She did not compete in Total Drama Global Travels or Total Drama Blockbuster, and was an Aftermath commentator instead. Personality Amy is aggressive, snarky, impatient, and will take advantage of anyone if she finds the opportunity. She maintains she is both the "beauty and the brains" when in group situations. Despite her claims of being intellectually superior, she frequently takes credit for strategies and other accomplishments and at times acts rather childish and bratty. She also refuses to take responsibility over her own failures, placing the blame on someone else whenever something goes amiss. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands She debuts in Aloha, Hawaii along with the other thirteen contestants. She immediately proclaims she's winning as she steps off the boat, while also injuring Mike. Once people start trickling in, she whines about not getting any attention, after Mike tries to talk with her she neglects him and focuses on insulting Heather. She is soon placed on the Laulima team. She whines about her team, and yells at Owen. Soon, when it's announced that there is a hidden immunity idol clue, she pipes up and starts screaming for it and cackles once she gets it. She along with her team, leave to camp along with the rest of her teammates. At camp, she's immediately repulsed by Max and slaps him. After complaining about the camp being smelly and yelling at her teammates for being "malicious", she refuses to build a shelter. She instead goes to the water, and forces Owen to be her boat as she tans. She then questions his intentions and hints that she's surprised he's actually listening to her and then forces him to go faster before smiling. When the challenge is announced, Amy pokes fun of Heather and praises Owen during the challenge. During her section of the challenge, she initially doesn't intend to help and tells Lindsay she has to do all the work. Soon, Lindsay starts scolding her, she decides to give her best effort and they eventually succeed in it, though fighting with Lindsay along the way. She then thanks Lindsay reluctantly but warns her not to get on her bad side. Once Kitty finishes the puzzle first, she congratulates her but tells her not to get used to it. She is seen freaking out over a bug in the following episode and is disgusted when Izzy eats it and questions her origins. Owen pushes her out of fear and she immediately snaps at him for it. She yells at her teammates for painting her as a villain and she gets frustrated and runs off, and stays in a tree cursing at her team. Owen soon finds her and she shoves him off. Once he says they were worried for her, she denies it saying that no one on the team actually likes her. After the other teammates show up she gets even more annoyed. When Lindsay claims she's the leader, she debates it stating no one takes Lindsay seriously. She yells at everyone to leave and claims that she can win the challenge all by herself. At the challenge, she immediately agrees to go first and scores a point for her team and smugly pits Alejandro and Heather together next to eachother. In the next two questions she buzzes in and answers them to show off, but accidentally gives the other team incentive to catch up, angering her teammates. After going against two different opponents, she loses, much to her frustration. She whines and states the game is rigged. Finally, she goes up against Topher and answers the question correctly. After being she's paired against Heather and throws a fit over it, however she answers the question correctly. When she's blamed for the loss she refutes it saying she got half of their teams' points. At camp, Kitty attemps to convince her about voting out Max and despite initially being vague, she agrees to it and says that Kitty has to go rally for other votes against her. She then goes to Alejandro and Lindsay and demands them not vote her, to which Lindsay says she doesn't like Amy, prompting an arguement. When she gets told to be nicer, she rants in the confessional claiming that none of them deserve it. She goes off alone to rant about it when Max comes to ask her to vote with him, and then Kitty soon follows to come talk to Amy and she gets annoyed with both. She gets in many fights at tribal council over her attitude, especially with Alejandro. It is later announced she's safe, much to her pleasure. Later in the third episode, she proclaims that she should be deemed leader. When Lindsay campaigns, she gets very upset and yells about bribing. She tries to run a counter-campaign against Lindsay with little to no success. Alejandro teases her for her claims, but she shrugs them off and vents about him in the confessional. Due to the conflict, Lindsay reaches a plan that, Amy can lead the team in the challenge and if she wins the challenge for the team, she gets to be captain. Later, Lindsay freaks out about missing her suntan lotion and Amy reveals she had it on the whole time. She fights with Lindsay and Alejandro continuously after she makes farce claims about her academic ability. During the challenge she is ditched by her team, forcing her to team up with Alejandro to her dismay. They bicker in the forest before they're promptly shot by Crimson. She questions why Alejandro hates her so much and begs him to vote her to be leader, to which he reluctantly agrees too. She is disappointed when her team loses and quickly shifts the blame to Lindsay. When Lindsay says that she has to uphold the deal, Amy refuses and says that she has the support of the team and Amy is officially elected leader. For the vote she demands everyone talk in a open forum and discuss, she supports Owen's notion of voting off Kitty but also agrees that Lindsay is a weak link. She briefly pulls out her immunity idol clue but rips it up, saying it's useless, much to the irritance of her team. Before tribal council she has another vicious fight with Lindsay, and at tribal council she gladly votes off Lindsay, who was the one who got eliminated that night, making Amy smirk. When Alejandro wants to stop being called "Al" in Mazed and Confused, she questions him but says she won't, saying she's a nice person. Soon, she gathers everyone and reads down a list of rules, to which the team must comply. Izzy threatens to karate chop her, making her out out and demands the others beat Izzy up. While chasing after her, she falls in the mud and begins to pout. Alejandro makes fun of her, making herself jump on him, and sit on him until he apologizes, while smirks at his discomfort. In the confessional she states she enjoys Alejandro's company but only to push his buttons. Once he pushes her off, she wrestles him and taunts him for being beat by a girl. During the challenge she commands her team to listen to her and not Izzy. Whilst walking with her team, Owen eats poison ivy and gets sick, causing him to throw up on Amy. This infuriates her and causes her screech at him, and attempt to throttle him before being held back. She later pulls off her shirt, revealing a tank top and shorts and states it's a little too revealing, prompting Alejandro to make fun of her and call her a skank, making Amy storm off in frustration. She wanders off alone and wallows in pity and tells her team she doesn't want to be leader anymore. After Laulima loses, she heads back to camp and has a meltdown. She yells at Alejandro for his previous name-calling and reveals in her confessional that her aunt harassed her about how she dressed. Izzy informs her to vote off Kitty at tribal council, to which she obliges. At the bonfire, she bickers with Alejandro, perceiving his actions as flirting. After the votes are revealed, she's happy but tells Al he's not out of hot water yet. She is seen bickering with Alejandro once again at the start of the fifth episode, after he apologizes she doesn't accept it but once he offers her an alliance, she agrees but assures it's business only and she doesn't like him. Once treemail comes to camp, Amy dubs herself the one who is most prepared and criticizes the others, despite this they comply with her wishes. When it's announced she has to pick teams along with Heather, they immediately get in a spat. She eventually picks Topher to show Heather she's not homophobic despite calling him "gay boy". She then picks Owen because he'll do anything she wants. After Sierra is seen distraught after Cody is picked, Amy picks Sierra to stir drama. The last person she picks to be on the new Laulima tribe is Crimson. At camp she warns everyone that they all have to listen to her or there will be major punishment. Sierra immediately resents this and she picks a fight with Amy causing her to storm off. When the challenge is announced, she is repulsed, hinting that she doesn't know much about cooking. Despite usually being the one to be in charge, she let's Topher lead the challenge. She is put in charge of side and is confused on what to make but eventually decides on making a salad. When she's actually supposed to make it, she throws a fit and self-righteously complains in the confessional. Owen tries to help her and despite him telling her she's incorrect, oddly enough she doesn't yell at him. After finishing her side, she cockily boasts but thanks Owen, albeit warning him not to tell anyone she whined. She bickers with Heather before it's her turn to present. Surprisingly, her salad does very well and she projects her team into the lead, gaining the appreciation of her teammates and once again acts pompous and arrogant due to this accomplishment. She celebrates with her team when they win. In the following episode she appears to be insecure about her worth, but covers it up with more gloating. She shows frustration and rants to Owen about her team not valuing her. Slowly, she reveals many things including why she is such a rude person. Owen convinces her to try being nicer, making her attempt to compliment him and then stating she feels stupid. Despite initally being happy about it, she comforts Owen when it's announced Izzy goes, although she doesn't necessarily do a good job. Alejandro hastily remarks about her newfound personality, and scares Owen in the haunted house, causing them to have a confrontation. While fighting, Jason Roy of Big Brother fame appears, but Amy quickly punches him. Afterwards, they fight against Paul Abrahamian. She soon questions Alejandro's intentions, and asks if he's really a nice person afterall. After apologizing to Alejandro for her behavior towards him, they end up becoming friends. Suddenly, she is taken by the monster meaning she's out of the challenge. Once it's announced they lost, she interrupts Topher, Crimson, and Sierra's conversation at camp. She then tells everyone that she just wants their forgiveness, and that she's okay with going home, to which all of them comply. However, her true colors are revealed at tribal council where she instead uses her hidden immunity idol causing Crimson to be sent home instead of her, shocking Sierra and Topher. Despite the others yelling at her in the merge episode, she doesn't acknowledge her lie and says that she was pretty straight forward and that she actually did change, much to their disagreeance. Later, she is seen shocked that there is a competition for the eliminated players and doesn't want anyone to return. Once it's announced Lindsay is returning, she immediately apologizes to Lindsay to avoid diversion, to which she is forgiven. When everyone starts fighting at camp, she tells everyone to calm down and restraints Sierra from injuring anyone. She later signs her name on the tribe flag. During the challenge, she tries her hardest but does not do the best. When Lindsay starts talking about her experience with cheerleading, Amy is noticeably angry and tries to show off over Lindsay, hinting that she's jealous. However Lindsay nor anyone else, don't notice this. She fails horribly in her performance and curses outloud, embarassing herself. She quickly shrugs it off and fights back when Heather fires snide remarks at her. She later volunteers for Sierra's demonstration, and quickly regrets the decision. At camp, she gathers fruit for the others and hopes it's not her who goes home. She is spared at tribal, making her very happy. In Vol-ca-no, she appears nonchalant about Cody's absence. Owen gives her one of the disgusting shakes the interns made, making her cringe. When he's sleeping, she slaps him, waking him up. She then offers him breakfast, however, when he bites the egg, it's revealed to be a baby bird. Shocked, she denies responsibility of this, though Owen is unbothered by it as a whole. In the reward challenge, she's chosen to be on Owen's team despite her obvious discomfort, and despite her efforts, they lose the challenge. When Owen drowns, she immediately dives in to go save him and helps him to his feet, but not before kicking him in the face. Back at camp, she is quick to pin the blame on Heather. She swiftly notices Sierra's absence and sneaks up on her, frightening Sierra. Quickly, she hurries her to camp and begins to cut mangoes for lunch. After Chris' announcement of the instant elimination, Amy is very surprised at the revelation. Owen and her start jogging and soon meet up with Alejandro. She is seen pushing Owen to the extremes in the challenge and forcefully demands Alejandro to praise him. Amy seems to cause many distractions by pointing to the flora and fauna, projecting them to last place. When they finally reach the volcano, it's just them and Topher and Amy quickly makes her way up the volcano. Owen however, being tired from the run, trips causing him to hang on the edge of the cliff. She finally shows her true intentions and reveals that she had never liked him in the first place and quickly pushes him off, cackling as she crosses the finish line. Ecstatic with her self proclaimed accomplishment, she laughs as it's announced Owen would be taken out of the comeptition. Despite everyone chewing her out, she ignores them and explains her actions with pride and reveals that she also was the one who planted the note to get Cody voted off. At tribal council, she gets in many fights with everyone, particularly Alejandro, Heather, Lindsay, and Sierra. She pulls out 2 idols and claims that she has immunity, as a tactic to neglect votes. However, this is not needed as it's revealed that no one would be voted off that night, making her squeal with glee. Due to her heinous action in the previous episode, she is immediately castigated at the beginning of the next episode, especially Heather and Sierra. It eventually starts getting physical. This goes on throughout the camp life, making it a very unpleasant experience for the others. When the reward challenge comes out, Amy refuses to spin the wheel due to Sierra's insistence of it. At the challenge, Amy is immediately out much to her annoyance. Once it's announced Lindsay won, Amy compliments her before going back on it, saying that she won because of dumb luck only. She then pulls out her idol and states cockily that she will not be going home. Amy quickly attempts to make a deal with Sierra, that she will give away all her idols if she votes off Alejandro. While Sierra thinks about this, she goes over to Lindsay and makes an attempt to save herself. Lindsay does not buy this, so Amy quickly uses makeup to cover her mole as another way to garner Lindsay's vote, which also is proven to not work but Lindsay still does go along with the plan to eliminate Alejandro. At tribal council, aside from demanding everyone to follow her wishes, she calls out Alejandro in front of everyone, getting into a arguement with him. Her plot eventually comes into fruitation, making her celebrate to the outrage of Heather. Even after Sierra did as planned, she remains consistent with her treatment of the others in her final episode. Once Heather grabs the treemail, she is quick to push her out of the way and take it for herself, thus being rewarded with an advantage in the game, a double vote. Due to the excessive complaints of her character, she continues to be very argumentative and divisive. At the challenge, she forces Sierra to work with her as the other 4 have already gone off in their own duos. Sierra actually proves to be quite helpful and finds a diamond quite easily, Amy however, responds by throwing it onto the cave wall, shattering it. She refuses to help dig and instead barks orders at Sierra whilst standing on the sidelines. When the cave starts to collapse, she pushes Sierra in a hole and is upset when she manages to survive. During the results, she explodes at Sierra's revalation of sabotage. When it seems like her reign of terror is finally at an end, at camp she warns everyone not to vote for her because of her idols and vote advantage, and continues harassing Heather and Sierra. At tribal council, she talks bad about every remaining cast member and refuses to acknowledge any evidence contradicting her statement of having two idols. She eventually plays both of these idols, and they are both revealed to be fake, much to her embarassment. Afterwards, it is announced she is voted off unanimously and she rampages and storms off, sobbing, and yelling about the show being rigged, while the others laugh at her. She reappears as a juror in A Finale of Sorts and makes a speech slamming both Sierra and Topher and stating that neither deserve to win, and conflicts with many of the jurors. She ends up voting for Topher to win, and at the live finale she is injured by the rest of the cast. Total Drama Global Travels Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous References See also Category:Females Category:Laulima Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants Category:Topher and Friends